You and me
by Sundiel260
Summary: A story of two skeleton brothers. He's always worn gloves, never taking them off in public or such. They were always on his hands, no matter what. What was so special about them that he kept them on all the time?
1. Papyrus, gloves

_This was before Frisk came to Undertale._

* * *

Snow fell down lightly for the sky, adding a new layer to various objects like a cold, wet, thin blanket of ice. Any traces left in the ground made in the previous fallen snow was slowly filled and covered up, blending in like it had never been disturbed in the first place. Not that it mattered to him.

His boots crunched against the snow as he walked, head down and hands in his pockets. Cold wind brushed past him and for a slight moment he was glad that he didn't have any skin, otherwise he would be freezing right now. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Not the cold, or the snow, or even the distance that he had traveled away from Snowdin.

Stopping a moment to look back, he could see that he had traveled far from the town. Far enough that it was just a distant far away glow from this point between the tree lines. He blinked. Had he really gone that far? He'd only been walking for a while now… Then again, it wasn't really much of a walk if you ran first then slowly went into a walk. A deep sigh emanated from his mouth, continuing his walk with no destination in his mind.

It was quiet here, aside from the crunching snow under his boots, and making it sort of relaxing. Good, he needed to relax. Relaxing would clear his head of these… thoughts.

Trees went past him as he walked, snow piled onto his shoulders, growing bit by bit. He didn't have any care to swipe the snow away and just let it continue to build on him. His arms crossed themselves against his chest, gripping his bones tightly.

Why? Why did this happen? Why did this day have to turn out so… rotten?

The day started out normal enough. Getting up and out of bed, putting cloths on, making sure to wake his brother up for breakfast, heading out and doing routine patrols around the perimeter, recalibrating his puzzles to make sure they were up to date to catch any humans that came through, yelling at his lazy bone brother to wake up and chastise him for his laziness, noting he was being more sluggish than usual and figuring out that his brother had got a slight flew and carried him back to the warmth of their home, getting him tucked up in bed… after scolding him slightly for not straightening it out again for the past month now and fixed it first, _then_ got him into bed. After that he switched between patrols and going back to check up on his brother most of the afternoon.

Skeletons usually didn't have to worry about getting sick as they have no organs or flesh for any viruses to attack and make them ill. However, they are not completely immune to everything and can once or twice get a bit under the weather. Especially to serious diseases that attacked the bones. It didn't happen often to skeletons and the majority rate of a skeleton getting such cold or disease is extremely low rate and possibly very rare. But it was still worried him to no end, even if it wasn't a real serious cold that his brother had.

None the less, he made sure to keep doing his job and made sure to check up on his brother timely. When it was past noon and he had gotten back from his patrol to check up on him, it broke his none existing heart to know that no progress was made on his brother's health and had slightly gotten worse. What was worse that he started to have a cough as well, but it was more heartbreaking when he had tried to hide it from him. Feeling his brotherly instincts kick in, he made it very clear that he would watch over him and make sure that he would recover, going far enough to call Undyne to cancel their training today.

When it had reached evening, his effort was rewarded when his brother started to feel less sick, but the cough was still there, upsetting him greatly. It was even more upsetting when he couldn't find any cough medicine. So the only solution was to go out and buy some. He felt somewhat slightly uneasy to leave his brother alone, but it would be a horrible thing for his brother to still be having his cough. So, he decided to head out, grabbing his coat and ready to head out.

He never was able to reach for the doorknob.

His voice, slightly scratchy sounding and hoarse with the lingering traces of drowsiness from just waking up, stopped him in his tracks, asking him where he was going. If his brother wasn't so sick, he would have found the way he was groggily draping one arm over the second floor rail, rubbing his left eye with the other arm, and not wearing his signature light blue hoodie kind of cute in a brotherly way. He remembered the conversation well.

 _"_ ** _pap? where ya going bro?_** _"_

 _"_ _SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP? YOU SHOULD BE RESTING!"_

 _"_ ** _i think i've got enough rest for once today. heh heh. *Cough! Cough!*_** _"_

 _"_ _SANS! I'M SERIOUS! GO BACK TO BED THIS INSTANT!"_

 _"_ ** _tell me where you're going first… and i_** **might** ** _consider it._** _"_

 _"_ _UGH! FINE! I'M GOING OUT TO GET SOME MEDICINE FOR YOUR COUGH! WE DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY HERE SOON I WILL BE GONE MOMENTARILY."_

 _"_ ** _…_** _"_

 _"…_ _WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK? DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?"_

 _"_ ** _nah, you're fine bro. i'm just…_** _"_

 _"…_ _JUST WHAT?"_

 _"_ _ **…**_ _"_

 _"_ _COME ON, SPIT IT OUT. I'M LISTENING."_

 _"_ ** _…_** ** _well, i appreciate your concern for my health and all. but, uh. *Cough! Cough!* … i don't think it's that bad for medicine._** _"_

 _"_ _NOT BAD?! SANS, IF THAT COUGH OF YOURS ISN'T DEALT WITH NOW, YOU COULD WIND UP EVEN MORE SICK THAN EVER!"_

 _"_ ** _i know. *Cough!* i know. still, uh, maybe we should wait it out a bit? you know, to see if- *Cough! Cough!* -if it cools down on its own._** _"_

 _"_ _SANS, WAITING FOR IT TO GO AWAY ON ITS OWN WON'T HELP YOU! IN FACT IT SEEMS TO HAVE GOTTEN WORSE!"_

 _" **p**_ ** _ap—_** _"_

 _"_ _NO! I'VE MADE UP MY MIND BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GO DOWN TO THE SNOWDIN SHOPKEEPER AND BUY YOU SOME COUGH MEDICINE FOR YOUR TERRIBLE COUGH!"_

 _"_ ** _…_** **_snowdin… shopkeeper?_** _"_

 _"_ _YES! THAT'S HER NAME! … I THINK… IS IT SNOWDIN SHOPKEEPER? OR IS IT SOMETHING ELSE?"_

 _"_ ** _nah, she's cool with- *Cough! Cough!* -with bein' called- *Cough! Cough!* -called that. you go on ahead._** _"_

 _"_ _RIGHT! I WILL BE BACK IN A FEW… WAIT A MOMENT, WHY ARE SO SUDDENLY ALLOWING ME TO GET YOUR MEDICINE?"_

 _"_ ** _nothin' bro. just- *Cough! Cough! Cough!* -just don't take long… ky?_** _"_

 _"_ _OF COURSE I WON'T BE LONG! IT'LL JUST BE A SHORT WALK AND BACK! NO LONG WAIT!"_

 _"_ ** _mmm…_** _"_

 _"_ _NOW, OFF TO BED WITH YOU! I'LL BE BACK MOMENTARILY WITH YOUR MEDICINE."_

His gloved hands clenched, stepping over a fallen tree with ease thanks to his long limbs. There was no medicine. All the medicine that the shopkeeper had had been sold out for weeks. It had saddened him, but it quickly went away when she asked him to pick up an order of medicine from a shop in New Home, even throwing in the medicine that he needed for free for his help if he did it. Now that was something he couldn't say no to, especially since he didn't think to bring any money with him.

So he went off to New Home, making a quick stop at home to check on his brother once more and relieved to see him getting rest, leaving a quick note and headed off again. The trip to New Home was quick and finding the shop for the order was even quicker. The monster there was a very nice fellow, he almost wished that he could spend a few hours talking with him. But the thought of his brother still ill was on his mind more than hanging out with the shop owner. So with a heavy non existing heart, he gathered up the order of medication, bid the monster farewell, after which the monster was nice enough to give him a piece of paper with some jokes on it for his brother, good jokes, not those horrible puns that his brother uses, and was soon off again with a box filled with medicine for different flues and colds secure in his long bony arms. He had to walk carefully. Moving too fast would mostly cause him to trip and drop the box and its fragile contents.

His jaw bone felt firm against his skull. How he wished he walked a little faster.

How he wished that he remembered.

How he wished that there was somewhere else that the medicine could have been obtained.

How he wished that he recalled why he and his brother moved to Snowdin in the first place.

How he wished that he never gone to New Home.

How he wished that he never, not even in a million, no, **TRILLION** years, ever, no matter what, down to his very soul, encounter the very same reason that they moved in the first place.

And how he deeply wished to be far away from New Home and back at his home in Snowdin.

At first, it was peaceful. Just walking down the stone grey pavement, smiling happily to himself, occasionally thinking about his brother's health and how the medicine would help him recover quicker. Then a chill went up his spine. Odd, skeletons had a hard time feeling temperatures thanks to their lack of flesh and such. So feel such chill in his spine was strange.

Then he heard… _that_ voice. The same one that made his bones shake uncontrollably in fear when he was young. Slowly, he turn around, managing to make his skull face look that of slight horror.

Three monsters, a bird like creature with unimaginable amounts of colorful feathers on her body with thin twig legs and slender neck, a monster mix of the loch ness monster with armor plating on his back that resembled an ankylosaurians with a club tail included on his thick smooth tail with a curved horn at the end of his snout, and the biggest of the group, the big, black, jean torn, missing right ear, tail band wearing, gold tooth werewolf, flashing him that all too familiar smile that made him sick to the bone.

And they were walking right towards him.

The mixed monster, Morfran as he remembered, was the first to go up to him, shoving his face too close for comfort in front of his head, staring deeply into his sockets with his yellow glowing eyes. "Well! Well! Well!" He grinned, showing his yellowing deer teeth. "If it ain't good old Papyrus! How you doing tremble bones?"

Tremble bones. His old nickname they gave him so long ago.

"Hellllooooooo? Anyone home?" Morfran asked, pressing his against his. "It's rude not to say anything to an old pal!"

"Morfran, I think you're invading his space slightly." Her voice, still melodious and soft as glass bells, but cold and unfeeling, made him shiver some, taking a step back from the loch ness mix. "Besides, he might not recognize you. It has been soooo long after all."

A lump swelled in his flesh-less throat, his cheeks started to feel a light warmth. Khaalida, or Kay for easier remembrance, was still beautiful as he remembered her.

"After all, skeletons don't really have any brains in those thick heads of theirs." She lightly laughed, still cold and cruel as he remembered her.

" **Nah!** **He wouldn't forget about us after all these years. His face says it all.** "

Now he was starting to shake, wanting to run as fast as he could go to get away from here quickly as possible. But he couldn't. He was frozen in fear, doubling into terror as the werewolf towered over him, grinning down at him with dog saliva dripping out from his mouth.

" **Long time no see Pappers.** " He greeted smugly, his breath smelled of rotten flesh and year old garbage. " **How've you been?** " One of his claws traced against his skull. " **Haven't seen you in long while. You going up and leaving just like that. Which is really rude by the way.** " His claws clacked against his skull. " **What's with the face? We're friends right? Right fellas?** " The two laughed, nodding their heads. " **You know, it got really quiet once you and that brother of yours left New Home… What was his name again? Something that rhymed with hands.** " He nearly screamed as he was lifted off the ground, lifted at eye level at full height with the werewolf. His grip on the box tightened, pulling it closer to his chest as he pulled his legs closer to his body. " **That's right isn't it? Rhymed with hands or something like that?** "

He slowly nodded his head, not finding the will power to speak.

" **What? Can't speak? What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?** " He cackled, grin spreading wider than before. " **Come on.** " He pull him closer. " **Answer my question. It's a simple yes or no question.** "

"… Y… Y-YES…"

" **Yes, what?** " He felt the grip on his skull tighten.

"Y… Y-YES… DECEBAL."

Decebal smiled, pulling him away from his face. " **See? Wasn't that easy? Now then, if you would kindly hand me that box you're holding, we'll be—** "

Something of glowing light blue flashed between them, cutting through the air and nicked Decebal's nose slightly, embedding into the stone wall. It was enough to startle the big wolf to drop him.

The drop wasn't so bad, though it did hurt a little to land on cold stone other than the cold snow he was used to. His head turned in the direction which he saw the blue thing go. His eye sockets widened slightly at the slight of the magic spear embedded in the wall.

In all his years, he had never been so happy to hear Undyen's voice as she growled at the three menacingly to back off and see her coming up to them with her spears out and ready. They didn't take the warning lightly and ran off as quickly as they could. He was so glad to see her… but, slightly confused. Why was she here?

But that didn't stop there. No, to his surprise as Undyen helped him up, he was shocked to learn that his brother had called her. His brother? Calling Undyen? Why?

She said that it was because he was worried for him. Oh, that explained it. He still remembered why they left New Home in the first place while it didn't even cross his mind one second. He thanked her as they walked out of New Home. And, for a long while in his life, he was completely silent as the made their way to the River Person, parting ways with her there.

Once he was back in Snowdin, he delivered the medicine that he was sent to get, and as promised was given the medicine that his brother needed for free. He was soon standing outside his home, a little hesitant to go in. If his brother had called Undyen because he was worried, then what would he do when he saw him? Would he be upset that he went to New Home? Would he be worried? Would… would it be possible that he was scared that he lost him? He shook his head. This was his brother! There was no way!

He opened the door, shouting out that he returned with the medicine… and almost had part of his head loop off by a blue bone thrown at him.

His brother wasn't sad…

He was furious.

After that… well, it DID get a little heated at first, but he managed to calm his brother down with a bit of explaining. They apologized to each other. He apologized for going to New Home despite their past there, and his brother apologized for getting angry and throwing an attack at him. He forgave him, and he was forgiven as well. His brother took the medicine, and late into the evening they had spent their time watching the television. Everything was fine…

Up until they heard an explosion outside.

He ran to the front door, swinging it open, running out, almost running back in and slamming it shut in fear. They were there. How?! They must have followed him from a distance. They were messing up the town. Picking up defenseless monsters and tossing them like sticks. Laughing like it was some sort of game to them.

His bones trembled at the memory, growling lowly under his breath. It was all a game to them. It was ALWAYS a _game_ to them. Picking on monster's that were much smaller and weaker than them. Pushing them around, laughing at their misery like it was a joke. A sick, cruel, stupid, _joke_. His bones trembled more, shutting his eyes tightly and picking up some speed in his steps, gnashing his teeth together.

Just seeing them, just watching them, just seeing the destruction! Hurting the monsters he grew to know living there! Everyone! The fear! The torment! Their cruel laughter! He… He… He…

He…

 **HATED, them**.

First, it was him, now they decided to attack his home?

Something boiled inside him that moment, something hot and sickening as fear drained away. The next thing he knew, he was running outside, curling one of his gloved hands up into a fist, and swung it, making contact to the side of Decebal's head, stunning the werewolf enough from the unexpected attack that he fell back from the force. After that, all hell broke loose.

He dodged a lot of their attacks that were mostly of punches, feathers as sharp as blades, and the occasional swing of the clubbed tail that would aim for his ribs or his skull. A few times he got nicked slightly, but never got the full blow of the attack. There were a few openings were he gave his own attack, but they were either dodged or hit with little effect.

It went on for what could feel like for hours. He was growing weaker and weaker by the minute. He couldn't keep going for long, but he had to get them out of Snowdin, he HAD to!

But, alas, it was not meant to be.

Decebal was coming at him from the side, pulling back his arm to swing at him. He quickly went to dodge by jumping out of the way… when he was yanked back into the line of attack by his scarf. He only had a fracture of time just to look back behind him, seeing Kay holding on to the end of his scarf, being the one who pulled him back. When he looked back, time felt like it had slowed down, most of his life running through his mind before it caught up and Decebal's fist…

He shuddered, lifting one hand up to his skull, tracing lightly at the cracks around his right eye socket that had remained shut for a long while now. A sharp hiss of pain slipped out through his teeth, bending over slightly, cupping his eye in both hands as one crack throbbed worse than the rest. Skeletons were not immune to pain. They can feel any amount of pain that anyone else can feel, only slightly duller thanks to the lack of skin and flesh. However though, if the bone had somehow been damaged, their pain lingers much longer than others. Whether by small cracks or completely broken through, the pain lingers as the bone heals, even after it is fully fixed it will stay for some time.

With a grunt, he staggered on, trying hard to ignore the throbbing of his right socket. It burned. It burned like a hot raging fire that was out of control, growing bigger and bigger by the second with an unending hunger as it consumed more and more. And it didn't just burn. It stung, stinging like long thin jagged needles that were hammered in and pulled out all in the same spot over and over and over and over and over.

He wasn't expecting it to hurt so much, or the sickening crack he heard as he went flying from the force of the punch, gliding ungracefully through the air and crashing into the snow, flipping and twisting around uncontrollably till his body finally came to a stop, face down in the snow. He was in a daze. Lying there with his right side buried in the snow, somewhat dulling the pain lightly. His mind was blank for a while, contempt to just lay there in the snow, feeling it soothing him of the pains of his injuries slightly. Exhaustion seeped into his body, the edges of his one still open eye socket was getting dark. Maybe he could rest for a few minutes?

But his rest was stalled somehow. Something had started to shake his shoulder roughly and he faintly heard someone yelling something. His vision wasn't all that great at the moment. Everything was blurred and out of focus. Still, he managed to lift his head slightly to look up, his remaining eye tried to see who it was through the blurriness. In and out his focus went, blinking rapidly to try and clear it more.

Once it was clear enough, he could see is brother kneeling beside him. Tears were rolling down his face, dripping into the snow. He was probably saying something but his hearing couldn't pick it up at the moment.

Then…

" _NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " His hand swung into a fist, colliding into a thinly thick pine tree, braking through the bark and past its middle. He quickly pulled it out as the upper part of the tree fell over, clutching his hand in pain. Heavy breathes of air heaved in and out as the pain traveled through his hand and up into his arm. Tears pricked at his good eye socket, threatening to fall.

They just had to mess with his brother!

They just had to HURT him!

Right in FRONT of him!

SWATTING him aside like!

Like!

Like!

LIKE!

Like **GARBAGE**!

And after that! After hurting his dear brother! His only remains to family! He!

He!

 **He!**

… he… didn't know. His memory was vague at that point, only remembering Decebal coming up, stomping hard on his rib cage hard enough to crack a few bones and swat his brother away and then… nothing. He wasn't sure if he blacked out or his memory did a relapse of some sort, but when he came to his senses, he was holding Decebal by the throat in a vice steel like grip in one hand. His was vaguely aware that someone was holding on to him at the moment as well, but his focus was on the werewolf at the moment. He quickly took notice of the deep purple bruises, the bleeding cuts, and the broken arm, all having burn marks that resembled somewhat of hand prints.

He shifted his gaze down, blinking in surprise to see his brother hugging his waist tightly, begging him softly to stop. He was confused. Why was his brother crying? What happened? Why was he holding Decebal by the throat? HOW was he holding Decebal by the throat? What was going on?

Then… he took notice of his hands.

Bright glowing orange fire enveloped his hands, yet did not burn the gloves he wore, twisting and moving in unnatural ways that a regular fire did not do. Then he noticed how warm the right side of his skull felt, burning in both pain and… something else. Something that he hadn't felt or used in a very, very, very, very long time in his life.

… oh… oh… oh no…

His grip on Decebal's throat loosened and released the werewolf, letting him fall to the ground litter in bones and melted burn marks. Fear gripped at his soul as he took a step back, looking between the area to his brother still having a grip on him, looking up at him now with feared fill eyes and big wet tears rolling out of them, breaking his non existing heart. H… had he… had he… scared his own brother? His one and only family he has ever known?

And that was when he ran.

He turned and he ran. Not stopping even one second as his brother called out his name. Wind whipped past him, fluttering his cloths and scarf like a flag as he ran into the woods as tears rolled out his left eye socket while the right burned brighter and gloved hands lit his way. No… NO! He never meant for that to happen! He never wanted to harm anyone! He just wanted to stall them long enough for the Royal Guard dogs to come and stop them! It wasn't supposed to end up the way it did!

His brother's voice faded out as he ran farther and farther away. He needed to be alone. He needed to stay away from everyone for a while. Just until his mind was clear and think this through.

And now, here he was, walking aimlessly in the woods far from Snowdin, hands still burning with magic and right eye socket cracked with magic seeping out. Tears had long since frozen against his cheeks. The sea of trees parted out into a large clearing, a sole pine tree stood tall and proud in the middle, thick in the trunk grown by the years it had lived. He went over to the tree, sitting down against it, looking out at the snow covered clearing.

For a while, he sat there, gazing out at the clearing as the snow fell lightly to the ground. It was quiet, no birds chirping in the background, no squirrels scurrying in the tree tops, no soft howls from little white dogs.

Nothing.

Then, he shifted his gaze downward, almost wishing that what he was seeing wasn't really real. The magic had died down a bit, now it made his gloves give off a low orange glow, bits of tiny yellow dots light up for a few seconds before going out. He sighed, rubbing one hand with a thumb. Good, at least now he had some sense of control over this type of magic now that it was calm, thankful that the gloves served as a restraint against it… somewhat. He frowned.

For as long as he could remember, he always wore gloves, specifically these gloves that he wore right now. Red velvet mitts, sewn perfectly almost as if it was made by careful and skilled hands that no stitch was out of place. The fabric was well woven and aligned, the edges folded in neatly with a gold trim, and its size fit his hands in a snug yet comfortable fit. It was as if they were made pacifically just for him. They looked normal, they felt normal, they were like normal gloves… and yet, they somehow felt special and unique that separated them from any other mitts or gloves. What it was he couldn't tell or figure it out. He just never thought of them any more than just plain old gloves that he had worn all the time since he was a little skeleton.

However, a question did cross his mind once or twice of how he simply acquired them. He certainly didn't ever recall getting them and his brother was no help when he asked him. And what was even more curious about them was that… well, whenever he took them off, which was as rare as his brother actually doing something for once, he had this strange and unexplainable urge to hold onto them and not let go. It wasn't for fear of his magic. No, his magic hadn't had such outburst like that in years, so he wasn't exactly afraid to take them off because of that. No, it was something else… something that he couldn't explain. Something like a close importance to him, but could no longer remember what it was but still held on to it no matter what.

Hesitantly, he reached for one glove, pausing a bit before gripping the edge tightly and slowly pulled it off. Bits of bone were uncovered. First the scaphoid and lunate, then the triquetrum, the lower parts of the capitate and hamate, the pisiform, trapezium, trapezoid, the metacarpals, then the bits of phalanges, starting with the proximal, then the middle, then finally the distals. He tested each bone out, trying hard to ignore the dark color that they were and focus more on the magic that still lingered off of them.

The magic coated his hand in a ghostly form of fire, but wasn't exactly like fire since it did not burn his bones. It acted like fire, sparking, making a snapped pop once in a while, even moving like fire, but, again, it was not fire. It was magic. Magic that he was gifted with… but had trouble controlling it to the full extent.

He could only control a small amount of his power, and even with great control over it, going full blast would… He shook his head, slipping the mitt back over his hand, sighing.

It was obvious by what he saw that he still had a tough time controlling it. And by his brother's scared look… he must had lost himself to his rage to lose control of his magic.

A groan played in his mouth, rubbing his face in shame.

How could he have _DONE_ such a thing like that?! Scaring his poor brother like that?! He must see him as a horrible brother now! Losing himself to his anger like that after so many years of keep it under control only for it to snap right there and then! He was a shame to all monsters! And… oh… oh… oh… OH DEAR SWEET LORD HE ALMOST _KILLED_ SOMEONE! H-he almost! H-he c-could have! His neck was in! Crushing! Couldn't breathe! He could of! He might have! No control!

 **MURDERER!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His hands flared and burned with magic, his right eye throbbing and leaking magic as he jumped up, twisting around and pounded his hands against the tree he just seconds ago was leaning against, screaming out with mixed emotions of fear, confusion, anger, and sadness.

He felt fear because whenever this happened when his magic spiked when he was young, he feared that he would hurt someone close to him by mistake and go out of control.

Confusion, for how he was gifted with such magic. Confused to why it was just so hard to control, why he had such problems with it, why it caused so much pain.

Anger, because he never wanted any of this to happen. NEVER!

And sadness, because he had gone and sacred his only family into thinking he was a freak. A horrible, nasty, good for nothing—

With a final cry, he punched the tree one final time before breaking down into a sobbing fit.

" **ya know, pounding at the tree and screaming like that, someone might end up thinking you went through a bad break up.** "

He froze, hearing a hoarse, scratchy, laugh behind him before breaking out into a fit of coughs. He didn't turn around. "… YOU'RE STILL SICK SANS… GO BACK HOME."

" **what? and leave you all the way out here after finding you? nah, not happening bro.** "

"… WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Now that was a stupid question.

" **was worried about ya. you DID run off without warning you know.** "

His hands clenched. "… SANS… LEAVE ME BE."

" **yyyyeeeeaaaaaahhh nope. sorry pap. not happening.** "

"SANS! I'M SERIOUS!" He twisted around, spotting his brother not too far off. This time, he was wearing his hoodie. "LEAVE ME BE! I WANT TO BE ALONE!"

" **and leave you to wallow in guilt?** " He chuckled a bit before coughing, patting his chest a bit before looking back at him. " **wow, they must of cracked you head worse than i thought.** "

"SANS! I'M IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR JOKES! LEAVE ME BE!" His magic flared a bit, his damaged eye glowed bright with intensity. "… PLEASE. JUST… JUST LEAVE ME BE."

" **…** "

He sighed, turning his gaze away from his brother to the ground. Silence filled the area again. That is, till he heard the sound of slipper clad feet crunching the snow underneath them slowly approaching him. He didn't say anything as he felt bony arms wrapped themselves around his legs.

" **…** **pap, look at me.** "

He didn't move. He didn't want to see his brother's face.

" **papyrus, come on** **.** "

"…" Reluctantly, he looked down. Pain panged at his chest as his brother looked up at him with concern and sadness. His permanent grin still the same, but he could tell that it didn't hold its regular attitude in it.

" **pap, don't worry about it, alright? i'm here to listen to you, so don't be down in the dumps.** "

He shifted his gaze away. Bring up one hand he glanced at it as the magic still burned in his palm.

" **…** **must have been scary huh? seeing that kind of magic again after so long.** "

He nodded his head slowly. It was kind of scary. Popping out of nowhere, unpredictable, eating away at his emotions that fueled it. IT was scary to imagine if it might one day destroy him if he wasn't careful.

" **but, uh, ya know. not seeing it for so long makes it kind of easy to forget.** "

"…" He glanced back down at his brother, who averted his gaze to his slippers.

" **i mean, you did great at hiding it for so long ya know? keeping it under your control and such. that's cool** **.** " White dots looked up at him, feeling his arms tightening a bit. " **and, only you can do something as cool as that, bro.** "

"…" A small smile came upon his face, patting his brother on top the head. "WELL… I… AM PRETTY GREAT, AREN'T I?"

" **you sure are bro. you sure are.** "

The smile grew a bit bigger.

" **you were even great enough to beat up those chumps like no problem.** "

… aaaaaaaaannnnd now it's gone.

"NO. I WASN'T." He sighed deeply, rubbing his face in shame.

" **what? come on papyrus, you were—** "

"HORRIBLY MAULING THREE MONSTERS INTO A BROKEN MESS IN BLIND RAGE!" He cut in, shaking his head in shame. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER TO FIGHT!" Tears were starting to form in his left eye, threatening to fall.

" **you had a good reason to bro. don't be too hard on yourself. besides, you gave them a good beat down…** "

He turned his head sharply, his right eye burned with intensity. "… SANS… I… I… I… I… I could've killed someone…"

" **…** "

"…" He looked away, cupping his right eye.

" **…** **ya know, if you didn't step in like you did back there, i'm pretty sure most monsters in snowdin would be dead right about now.** "

He quickly looked back at his brother, still holding his right eye.

" **it's true. if you hadn't done anything, those jerks would still be tearing half the town down. and in my opinion.** " His eyes grinned up at him. " **you did have an awesome control over your power this time. no one got hurt this time… if you don't count those three.** "

"B-BUT—"

" **pap, what you did was a good thing, even if you lost a little control with yourself for a moment. all i'm sayin is that despite what you think, you did one heck of a good job. a job that only my cool bro can do.** "

"… SANS." He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Thanks but I still feel like a monster no matter what you say to me? His brother coughed a bit, covering his mouth with both hands. He was still sick. "SANS, YOU SHOULD BE AT HOME RESTING." He knelled down to his brother's level, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "YOU'RE STILL SI—" He stopped, retracting his hand away and looked at it. It still glowed, but now it was brighter.

" **pap, you're magic ain't gonna hurt me.** " His brother grasped his hand, the magic swirled around his bony fingers but did no harm to him, frowning with his eye sockets. " **though, i can't imagine the pain your eye is going through right now.** "

His eye? "SANS, MY EYE FEELS FINE. NOTHING ABOUT IT HURTS." He paused. In fact, he couldn't feel _any_ pain right now. He didn't notice till now how much his eye didn't hurt. Or his rib cage. Quickly he grabbed his shirt with his other hand, lifting it up high enough for his ribs to be seen.

Both he and his brother stared in shock and wonderment at his ribs. Mostly at the magic that coated the cracked bones like a thin protective casing, keeping broken bones in proper place.

" **wow. never seen your magic do that before.** " His brother commented, poking at the magic that glowed a little brighter than the rest, holding together a broken through bone. He looked at him. " **you say you can't feel anything? no pain or nothing?** "

He shook his head.

" **wooooow, neato.** " The edges of his grin went up a little, going back to poking at his ribs, being mindful of the cracks. " **man, they really took a** ** _crack_** **at you.** "

"SANS!" He groaned.

" **what? that joke didn't** ** _rattle your bones_** **did it?** "

"… AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVERYTHING IS HORRIBLE!" He threw up his hands. Suddenly, a row of bones came out from the ground, circling them. They jumped. "… S-SANS? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

" **i didn't do anything bro. honest! they just came up on their own…** **did… did you do that bro?** "

"… I… I MAY HAVE. BUT I DIDN'T DO IT INTENTIONALLY!"

" **well, if you didn't do it intentionally, then how… come…** "

They both looked at his hands. Orange light glowed intensely, radiating magic that flared out from the rims of his gloves. A whine of fear came out of his mouth. Oh no. His magic was acting up!

" **whoa, stay calm bro. your magic is acting up on your emotions.** " His brother tried to calm him down. " **you just gotta calm down.** "

"HOW?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" Worry edged into his chest. "MY MAGIC—!"

" **papyrus, calm, down.** " His brother grabbed his hands, looking him straight in the eye. " **it'll be okay, alright? just stay calm.** "

He nodded slowly, gripping his brother's hands tightly.

" **okay, now, do you remember how to get your magic under control?** "

Again, he nodded.

" **alright. keep your eye closed, calm thoughts, and i'll do the rest… and i promise to be careful.** "

He nodded again, closing his eye, letting his sight fall into darkness. Calm thoughts. Calm thoughts. Already, he could feel his magic building up in his body, following freely throughout his being, burning with power fueled by his dark memories. Calm thoughts. Calm thoughts. Something touched his magic that wasn't his own. Cold, calm, powerful, yet burning with something that he couldn't quite describe. It touched his magic again, gently brushing against it. His magic shuddered at the touch, backing away slightly, but the known magic kept coming, brushing against it gently till his magic was used to the touch. The magic then started to tug at his magic, though not a hard mean tug, but a small playful like tug. It kept tugging, wrapping around him like a soft blanket. Another tug, and this time, he could feel some of his power being drained slowly. Fear was pricking at his mind. Calm thoughts. Calm thoughts.

More tugs came, and more of his magic drained away, the known magic was both soothing and calming. Little by little his power was drained, and little by little he could feel his worries start to fade. Then, the tugging stopped, leaving some amount of magic and slipped out of him.

Once the last of the magic was gone, he opened his eye, suddenly feeling heavy for some reason. Wearily, he looked at his brother, still holding his hands. Both his eye were closed, but he could see the light blue trail of magic seeping out of his brother's left eye.

He managed a small smile, squeezing his hands lightly. His brother opened his eyes, seemly filled with relief. " **there. now, that wasn't so bad right?** "

He nodded, slowly standing up.

" **whoa, hey easy. don't want you** ** _falling_** **for me.** "

He shot him a glare, ready to open his mouth and yell… before finding himself on the ground on his side, dazed and in pain.

" **Pap!** "

He felt his head being lifted carefully, looking at his brother's worried form.

" **Ah jess! I-I-I drained too much!** " His voice sounded far off.

A measly moan was all he could manage to do.

" **Pap, ah jess, I'm so sorry.** " His brother apologized, moving his body carefully so he was laid in the snow on his back, putting his head on his small lap. " **Oh man, oh man, oh man!** " He muttered before having a coughing fit. " **We gotta… we gotta… gotta get you… you home… home pap.** " His voice wheezed, huffing in-between his breathing.

If could have the strength, he would frown deeply. He wasn't the only one who needed to get home. If he had the strength, he could carry them both home.

Suddenly, his brother's eyes widened, looking up. " **wait, you hear that?** " Well that was a stupid question. He could barely even hear his voice. " **…** **undyen… Undyen! UNDYEN! HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE! HEY!** "

Undyen? What was Undyen doing all the way out here?

" **UNDYEN! HEY WE'RE—!** " Another round of a coughing fit hit. " **U-undyen!** " Another. His brother kept calling out, but his voice was weakening. Soon all he could manage a hoarse voice that could barely call out to anyone. " **u-un… und… undyen…** "

Worry pricked at him. If Undyen didn't find them soon, his brother would keep yelling for her, making his voice worse, and get even sicker than he was. And worse still, if his bones weren't treated soon, he was sure that he would go blind in his right eye… wait.

Slowly and painfully, he moved one arm up, looking at it. If Undyen couldn't hear his brother, maybe she could see a flare? Painstakingly slowly, he moved his other arm, removing one of his gloves, exposing his hand. He focused, trying to draw up just a little magic that was left in him, keeping his arm pointing up to the sky.

At first he could feel nothing, then, his hand started to glow dimly. He concentrated more, holding his arm steady, building more power into his one hand. The glow grew brighter by the second, diming slightly for a second. Come on! Come on! This has to work! He forced more power into the hand till it was glowing brightly enough, just strong enough for one blast. This had to count. His vision was already starting to grow dark around the edges.

With one final push of his will, the magic jumped out from his hand, twisting, bending and forming out into what he could assume was a giant dragon skull, opening its jaw wide and firing a beam of bright orange light into the sky. He smiled, arms falling. There, that should work.

His vision was fading faster now, and he could faintly hear his brother's frantic cry, possibly because he didn't expect him to do that. The last thing he saw before his world went dark was his brother crying, possibly yelling his name, and Undyen's form running towards them.

* * *

The very first thing he was aware when he woke up was the grogginess and massive headache. When his head cleared a little, he found himself in his room under the covers of his bed. The lights were on and from what he could bend his neck to see the door was slightly open. He moaned, trying to sit up but fell back, grunting in pain.

Why was he…? Oh, right. The fight. He frowned, shifting slightly, then blinked, looking down at his side. His brother was fast asleep next to him, clinging onto him like a small child would cling to their parents. A smile crept up on his face, shaking his head slightly. Looking around his room more, he quickly spotted a note next to his bed on the table holding his action figure. He picked it up, wincing form the pain of moving his limbs, and read the note with his good eye.

 **Hey dork!**

 **Fine time you woke up! Your bro and I were worried about you when you passed out. Well, more your brother than me since he kept yelling at me to hurry and get you here. Anyway, glad you're not dust, I don't think Sans would be happy if you died on him. You really scared the scales off of me when I found you and your brother out there. Even worrying still when I saw those broken bones you had. Took me and Sans forever to set and wrap them up.**

He stopped a moment to lift his shirt, a red one he noted, they must of changed him into his pajamas, slightly enough to see the wrappings around his ribs, slightly impressed that they managed to find some gauze to wrap each bone with. Moving one hand, he touched his head, finding his right side wrapped tight and secure.

 **Your eye was losing some small pieces that Sans had to hold onto the they till we could find something to hold them together. Anyway, if you're reading this, then you're awake and I'm probably downstairs whipping something up for you to eat and help with your brother's flew. See you when I feel like it.**

 **Undyen.**

 **P.S.**

 **I saw you fighting those monsters when Sans called me about them wrecking the town and you fighting them. You did an impressive job there! You might make a good Royal Guard one day!**

The note trembled in his hand.

Undyen…

Undyen… saw him… fighting… those monsters.

And… was IMPRESSED!

His smile grew, giggling gleefully. He stopped when he felt his brother shift in his sleep before settling back down, snoring loudly. He put the note back, getting himself comfortable, pulling his brother closer to him. His tightened his grip slightly, mumbling something before settling down again.

He didn't stop smiling as he closed his eyes, letting himself fall back into a light slumber. Maybe today wasn't so bad, after all.


	2. Sans, dairy

If it doesn't hurt you, then it's not bad.

It was a silly thing to go by, but the way their father kept telling them that same metaphor over and over again and again, it was kinda hard to forget it. Papyrus believed it enough. Himself on the other hand? Nah, too much work. But, it was okay to go by it once in a while right?

If it hurts you a little, then you should give them a second chance.

Another metaphor that their dad told them when Pap has his arm stolen by a dog and dad had to chase it down to get it back. Man, he couldn't stop grinning that day. Or any other day as a matter of fact. He did feel a bit bad for Papyrus when he developed a fear of dogs and clung to him or dad whenever he saw one, but he quickly got over with dad's help. He still hates dogs though.

But if it keeps hurting you and won't stop, then it's bad.

Wise words from a brilliant minded man… who just so happened to be tending to his brother's wounds right now.

He flinched as Papyrus cried out in pain as their dad finally managed to pull out the rock that was lodged deep in his brother's hand. He never liked it when his brother was hurt. He was a crybaby at times and yelled all the time, but he was his brother, and brothers had to stick together no matter what. Even being there holding their hand as dad carefully picked out the tiny stones that were lodged deep in their other arm, no matter how much it was uncomfortable to watch. Knowing it was his fault in the first place that his brother wounded up like this.

{Shh, shh, it's alright Papyrus. Just a few more and it will be over.} Their dad said through his sign language, carefully grabbing another small stone with the pliers in one of his many hands as the others held his brother still.

At other times, when their dad wasn't busy with work and hung out with them, he would be finding himself sometimes staring at his father's hands. How they moved and how they float around their dad like second nature. How he had so many yet his arms already had a hand connected at each end. How they moved on their own while their dad was focused on something else entirely.

But now, his focus was more on his twin, Papyrus. Yeah, twin. They may not look like it, but he and his brother were twins, both born on the same day and such. It was funny to see other monsters reactions when they figured out that he and his brother were twins.

He flinched again as Papyrus let out a small shriek of pain, rubbing his brother's back slowly. It hurt. It hurt to see his brother like this, seeing him in pain and scream out and such. He didn't like it one bit. Neither did dad.

He could still remember the shock on his face when he saw the state his brother was in when he came to check up on them. If it wasn't for the fact that his brother was hurt, he would've been laughing so hard at that face. But right now, he was more concern for his sibling than finding their dad's face amusing.

{And, there we go.} The hand holding the pliers pulled the last small stone out, dropping it in a small pile of stones on the table. {All done. Now, I just need to wrap your arm.}

"W-WHY?" Pap asked in his small high squeaky voice, rubbing his face clear of tears with the sleeve of his red turtle neck.

{Because your arm has bad wounds Papyrus, and we don't want them getting any worse than they are right now.} Dad signed, one of his many hands brought over a long thin cloth and started to wrap the arm up.

"OH." Pap nodded his head slowly, blinked, and then turned to look at him.

" **he says that it will help your arm feel better.** " He explained like it was a job that he took on when Pap couldn't read their dad's signs fast enough.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He rolled his eyes, spotting their dad doing the same as he finished tying up the cloth. {Alright Papyrus, why don't you go watch some TV while your brother and I have a little talk.}

Uh oh. He shrunk a little under their dad's gaze.

"TALK ABOUT WHAT?" Pap curiously asked, jumping off the couch.

" **eh, just some boring since stuff pap. you know, geek stuff.** " Man, did he love it when his brother made his eyes scrunch up a little. It was adorably funny.

"UGH! FINE! HAVE FUN!" And with that, he ran as fast as his yellow boots could carry him, shutting the door behind him.

Now it was only him and dad in the room. He held his gaze on the door, wringing his thick white turtleneck in his tiny hands. He could feel the glare that dad was giving him right now, seeing a bit of movement at the corner of his eye, knowing that dad was probably crossing one leg over the other and crossing his arms against his chest. Something tapped against his skull lightly. He reluctantly looked up, shrinking more into the couch.

Dad was glaring at him, but not a mean angry glare that he saw him use on others. No this glare was demanding for the truth, the whole truth. {Alright Sans, it's just you and me now.}

He shifted in his place, kicking his yellow rubber boots and gazed down at his deep blue shorts. Blue, heh. What a funny color. It wasn't his favorite, but it sort of fit him in some way. Kind of fitting, but at the same time not fitting, like his magic… like his… magic…

A sigh left his grinning mouth, looking back up at the older skeleton, taking a moment to look at him. His dad was a rather tall skeleton, taller than any other he had seen, if there were any other skeletons to compare him to. But there really wasn't that many skeletons out there, so he only had to assume that he was taller than them. He was rather thin as well. Thin enough that he could probably fit into an air vent in and out no problem. His skull was slim and smooth, two big dark eye sockets with little white dots looking right at him. What struck him strange though was his right eye. While the left was full and circular, the right was a crescent shape, making it look like a smile with a small crack going up slightly to the top of his head. What was even more eye catching was his mouth.

While he and his brother had… somewhat normal looking mouths, their dad's mouth was a strange one. It was like it was made from a crack along the mouth line, able to move it and make faces with it like a monster with flesh could. He never once saw his teeth or heard anything come out of that mouth. He was probably mute, which could be the reason why he was only able to communicate through hands signals. It took him and Pap a while when they were three to learn what each sign was for which letter. He had to slow down with his signs so that Pap could read them at a better pace.

But what was the signature look of their dad was his clothing. Black. Black pants, black shoes, black overcoat that he hardly took off with a white shirt underneath. Everything he wore was black. He never really questioned why his dad wore black all the time. Maybe it was to reflect his personality or something? Like how he wore blue while Pap wore red? He didn't know. Possibly just a skeleton thing he didn't get yet.

{Sans, what exactly happened?}

His eyes turned their gaze to his boots, kicking one leg and the other limp. " **n-nothing.** "

Two floating hands went in front of him, making some sign language. {Don't lie to me Sans. You know how I feel when I'm lied to. You and I know fully well that these rocks hadn't lodged themselves into Papyrus's arm.}

Did he really want him to feel worse than what he felt right now? " **… we were just playing.** "

{Playing? Or roughhousing?}

His head turned sharply, glaring at the older skeleton. " **we weren't roughhousing!** "

{Then how did your brother end up having stone lodged in his arm?} Two floating hands signed as dad kept his arms crossed against his chest.

" **…** " He looked down at the ground, shoulders sagging. " **… i was just…** "

{… Just what?}

" **…** "

{Sans.} He felt something under his chin, lifting his head up slowly to look at the older skeleton. His face had changed, softened yet still held that authority in his eyes. {What really happened?}

" **…** **i… i… i just… wanted to help him.** " He sniffed, feel tears beginning to form in his eyes.

{Help him with what?}

He mumbled under his breath, looking away slightly. A lone tear trailed down his face before being wiped away by a thumb.

{Sans, what were you trying to help him with?}

" **…** **his magic…** " He finally said, sighing in defeat, looking back up at his father, seeing the older skeleton flinch. " **i-i-i just wanted to help him get his magic, dad. i-i-i-i didn't want to hurt him, honest. it's just… so hard to see him without it.** " More tears flowed free from his sockets, blurring his vision. " **… i-i-i-i-it's hard… for m-me… to s-s-see my b-bro w-without a tr-trace of m-m-magic, while i-i-i'm the o-o-only one t-t-t-t-to have it. it-it's not fair!** " He wailed, letting the tears fall.

It just wasn't fair. He was the only one with magic within him while his brother didn't even have a drop of it in him. It wasn't right! No way! His bro deserved to have some magic too! Why was it so hard to see?

He hardly noticed that he was being picked up and held close, wrapped around in thin but strong secure arms while his back was rubbed slowly. His cries were muffled in to the over coat, grasping the fabric tightly. After a few minutes, he calmed down enough to speak again. " **i-i-i-i-it's not f-f-f-f-f-fair.** " He mumbled, looking up at dad slightly so that only his eyes were shown. " **i-i-i-i-it's just not fair.** "

{No, it's not fair.} His father shook his head, adjusting him in his hold. {But that is the way of life Sans. Not everything can go someone's way all the time… no matter how badly you want it to.}

" **j-j-just like… mom?** " He asked innocently, wiping the snot away with his sleeve.

{…} A low sigh left the older skeleton. {Yes, just like your mother.} He set him by his side, leaning against him. {Now, are you going to tell me what happened?}

He nuzzled himself closer to dad, holding on to whatever he could grab, taking in the odd scent that the overcoat had. It was odd, skeletons had no real scents, rarely believed that it was thanks to their lack of natural body flesh to produce such odor. But when you spend so much time in one place, and visit it regularly, its odor tended to stick on the clothing like glue. Somewhat of it smelled of odd scents and reeked of dried ink that probably accidentally got spilt on the fabric, and stayed there long after it had dried up. It was a good thing the whole overcoat was black otherwise the stains would be quite visible. Other mixed scents that he could pick up filled his senses, not knowing what scent was what. But it wasn't the scent that made it so acceptable; it was the monster wearing it that mattered. The monster who he knew his whole young life with, comforting and protective, kind most of the time yet still firm and strict when he needed to be, guiding and supportive, ready to step in and help. His eyes went up, looking at that same monster.

His father.

His and Pap's dad.

Their caretaker and mentor.

Wing Ding Gaster.

Or as preferred to be called, W.D. Gaster.

Or just Gaster for short.

The Head Royal Scientist.

Well, that was what he was told by him. But, it must be true. How else would it explain how he obtained the money to pay for their home? Or the odd smells he would have sometimes when he came home? Or the long hours he spent away? Or even the strange sounds he would hear at night in the basement that he and Pap were not allowed in cause it was too dangerous and could get hurt if they weren't careful?

" **…** **well…** " He started, rubbing half his face into his dad's side. " **it started off as a normal day ya' know? pap woke me up, you were making breakfast, we played a bit with blaster, then you went to your lab to work… you took blaster with you, so me and pap decided to do some puzzles. it got boring really really fast. so i, uh, decided to practice a bit with my magic, just moving some stuff here and there, big stuff that were bigger than me and…** "

{… And… Papyrus wanted to help, I assume?}

" **…** **not… exactly… he was… watching me… or… more at my magic… i didn't like him staring at me so i asked him to stop and, well, he asked me if i could teach him some magic.** " He looked down, clutching the fabric tightly. " **… so… i agreed. we went outside to practice and stuff… and… i… i… i got carried away a bit.** "

{And by accident you hurt your brother.}

" **i didn't mean to!** " He gripped the fabric tightly, looking back up at his dad.

{Calm down, I know you didn't. But Sans, what you did, it's risky, and might as well be futile. Papyrus hasn't shown any indication or signs that he has any ability to magic like you did when you were just a toddler.}

He huffed, laying his upper half on top the older skeleton's lap. " **but** **that was** ** _years_** **ago.** "

{Six and a half years ago to be precise.}

A soft groan left his mouth, burying his face against the fabric. For a moment, he stayed like that, till he felt something brush against the sides of his head, lifting it up so that he could see the pair of floating hands before him.

{Sans, magic doesn't work that way. You can't just train someone to gain magic. It has to appear on its own in its own time. No matter how much you could train Papyrus to help him gain some magic, it would not work.}

He was silent, letting the words seep into his mind.

{… It might be a possibility that he is a late bloomer.}

Now that got his attention. " **late bloomer?** "

{It means that his magic still maybe just dormant, or sleeping in a way, that it's not ready to come out just yet.}

Hope flicker in his eyes, gazing up at his father's face. " **so, like, his magic just needs some time to wake up?** "

{Yes.} The skeleton smiled. {It just takes its own pace to wake up. So.} He found himself being lifted up to his eye level. {Can you promise me not to train your brother? Until after he shows some signs of magic?}

He narrowed his eyes smugly, wrapping his arms behind his head. " **i make no promises.** "

{Oh I think you will once I bring out—} He was pulled close to his dad's face. {My special attack.}

He only had a moment to gasp before he was suddenly laughing as his sides were poked and probed. " **n-n-n-nooo! hahaha! s-s-s-s-stop! hehehehehehehehehehe!** "

If his dad could only speak, he was sure to hear the old man laugh along as he poked him.

It came to a stop however when there came a knock on the door, and Pap's voice on the other side.

"UM, DADDY? THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR. I THINK IT'S FOR YOU."

Oh boy, he didn't need to guess what it was for.

Dad stood up, holding him in his arms as he walked towards the door as one of his floating his turned the knob and opened it. Pap stood there, looking utterly worried and scared, holding his hands together loosely.

{Were they wearing a white coat?}

Pap nodded his head, reaching out and grasped their dad's pant leg. Dad sighed, shaking his head. Out of the corner of his eye socket, he could see a lone hand off to the side making signs that spelled what do they need me for now? It was probably his way of mumbling to himself.

{Alright.} He placed him down on the ground. {You two know the drill. Snacks are in the cupboard if you get hungry, remote is in the living room, my rooms door is always open, and don't go outside.}

"YES DADDY." Pap huffed. "WE PROMISE."

{Good.} He walked off and they followed him. They've done this so many times it was their routine now. They would walk down the hall, down the stairs of their three stories high home, occasionally racing his bro once in a while, he never won, but that was okay. On the last step they would watch their father walk towards the high tech door, punching in the code that only he knew and watched as it slid into the ground.

{Oh!} He stopped, turning around, looking like he had just remembered something. {And I almost forgot.} He brought two fingers up to his mouth, and let out a high key whistle.

His eyes widen, looking at Pap quickly. His brother looked at him with wide eyes. Quickly, both he and his brother jumped off the step, making a quick dash to the center of the room before stopping and stay still, hearing something approaching.

In a split second, something bounded into the room, sliding slightly to the side before breaking into a run and jumping high. He let out a small gasp as it landed on him and Pap, sending both he and his brother to the ground. In a split second that they hit the ground, eruptions of laughter left their mouths as their faces were getting coated sloppy wet licks from a glowing light blue tongue.

"BLASTER!" Pap cried out happily, managing to grasp the snout of their pet and hug it tightly.

Blaster, a creation made by their very dad, made a sound that sounded of a mix of purrs and growls, nuzzling Pap affectingly as his bro laughed madly from the attention. Giggling, he managed to roll out from under Blaster, sitting up and took a moment to look at him.

Blaster was, by a unique sense, a very peculiar creature. He was a skeleton, just like them, only he was an animal. He up little bit past their dad's waist line in height when he stood on all legs, and reached his shoulder line when he sat. Arched back and special made back legs that could lift and pounce at extreme functions, four armed with a separate shoulder blade bone for each one, three spine sails one along his slim neck, another going along his back, and one along the top of the bass of the long rope tail. His rib cage thick in bone and had claws at the end of each toe. His head was shaped like an animal, long snout, five bones stuck out to point in the back sides of his head like horns, deep eye sockets with glowing blue orbs, and quite surprisingly only had eight teeth that were far spread from each other.

He felt something tap on top his skull lightly and looked up at his father.

{Make sure that you and your brother don't get into any trouble while I'm gone.}

" **okay.** "

{I mean it Sans. That means no rough playing.}

" **okay.** "

{No climbing on book forts.}

" **okay.** "

{And no riding on Blaster.}

"WHAT?!" Pap screeched out, hugging Blaster's head closely. "WHY NOT?!"

Even he had to question this. Riding on Blaster was the best, if not coolest thing ever! It was like riding the fastest, coolest, most agile ride ever! Riding on him was the only fun thing to do around here!

{Because you and your brother are getting too big to be riding on him. You could easily fall off him and get hurt, or you could break his back by your growing weight. I don't want you two or Blaster getting hurt, understood?}

"BUT-!"

{Understood?}

"… YES DADDY."

{Good. Sans?}

He didn't say anything, lowering his head so that a shadow cast over it. Slowly he lifted one hand, giving the thumbs up sign.

{Good. I'll be back later. Goodbye.} With that he step outside and the door came out from the ground, locking in place.

"… BYE DADDY." Pap waved one hand.

A few steady minutes of silence passed. It wasn't until Pap decided to break it. "SANS? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"

He looked at his bro. " **don't know. dad took away the only fun thing to do around here.** " Blaster whined, almost like he was agreeing with him there.

"…" Pap gripped Blaster's head closer to him. "I WANTED TO RIDE BLASTER TODAY."

" **so did i bro. but then again, dad was right. we were gonna have to stop riding him sooner or later.** " He shrugged, getting off the floor and cross his arms. " **now, the main question is, what are we gonna do now?** "

"… THERE'S… ALWAYS DADDY'S BOOKS."

Dad's books. Huh, that hadn't really crossed his mind. " **… alright, i guess that's one way to pass the time.** " He huffed and started to walk towards the stairs. He paused however when Blaster gave a sad low whine. " **sorry bud. but you know dad won't like it if he catches us riding on ya.** " A snort was what he got for an answer. " **yeah, me too bud. me too.** " He sighed, continuing his walk, ascending the first few steps before he felt himself being lifted off the ground by the back collar of his shirt. " **whoa! hey!** " He snapped head around, finding himself being carried in one of Blaster's arms. Pap was being carried in another arm on the other side.

"DADDY NEVER SAID THAT BLASTER COULD CARRY US!" He giggled gleefully.

" **…** **no… he didn't… did he?** " His grin grew, kicking his legs lazily as Blaster carried them up to the second floor, abet slowly to savor the time.

Once they were on the second floor, Blaster, reluctantly, set them down. He gave their pet a small smile, patting him a couple times on top the head, turning to look at the many books that their dad had collected over the years. Library? Ha! Why need one when their pop had a collection of books that even put the biggest library to shame? There were dozens of books here! And only one fourth of it hadn't been read yet by their dad. Heh, had to fuel that big brain of his with something.

His eyes traveled the shelves, skimming past each thick or thin book, tall or short, or even the strange looking books. He hadn't read much of these books like their dad had, but he never once thought of them special. These books were just that, books. They weren't anything special, they were just bunches of pages with fancy words written in ink sandwiched between two covers with less than interesting titles.

"HEY SANS?"

He stopped, twisting around to see his brother and Blaster stare at something. " **what's up bro?** "

Pap pointed at something. "DID WE ORIGINALLY HAVE A BOOK WITH DADDY'S NAME ON IT?" He looked at him, eye sockets will with confusion.

If he had brows, one would certainly be up right now. Heading over to his bro, he looked to where he was pointing at. Sure enough, there among the other books, one that looked worn down by the years and use, thick with pages and marked by countless bookmarks, was a book with their dad's name in gold. His eyes widened, recognizing this particular book instantly. With a sharp whistle and a point of his finger, he looked at the family pet. " **blaster.** " His grin was growing by the millisecond. " **fetch.** "

At the command, Blaster lifted himself up with his back set of arms, grabbing the edges of the shelves for support as he carefully took hold of the book in his mouth, dropping to the ground once he got what his master's pup asked him.

" **thanks bud.** " He patted Blaster on the head, taking the book from him. " **extra treats tonight.** " He giggled as Blaster shook his body with delight at the mention of treats. His focus went back on the book in his hands, grinning big time like he had hit the jackpot.

"SANS? WHY ARE YOU GRINNING LIKE THAT?" Pap asked, looking over his shoulder to stare at the book in his hands.

" **cause this ain't no book bro.** " He slung an arm around his brother's shoulder. " **this is pop's diary.** "

"… DIARY?"

He restrained himself from rolling his eyes at his bro. " **yeah, it's a book which dad wrote down his thoughts in that he didn't want anyone else knowing about. it's… kinda like a book but better.** "

"OH, WELL, SHOULDN'T WE PUT IT BACK THEN?" He blinked in surprise, looking at his brother questionably. "I DON'T FEEL RIGHT LOOKING THROUGH DADDY'S STUFF WITHOUT HIM KNOWING."

Ah, that explained it. Good nature bro. " **if dad didn't want us looking in it, then why is it here where we can see it?** "

Pap opened his mouth to say something, and then slowly closed it, scrunching his eyes a little. "I… MAYBE HE FORGOT THAT HE PUT IT HERE BY MISTAKE?"

" **whatever.** " He pulled his brother along to the back of the room. " **but it's his fault for not putting somewhere better.** " He winked.

The back of the room was considered the reading area for the whole family. It had a big enough space for all of them to move around and about with little difficulty. They spent so much time in that area, their dad had put a comfy chair there so they would all read together on slow days. Climbing up on the chair, and helping his bro get on it, they made themselves comfortable as Blaster curled around the chair, placing his head on the armrest.

" **alright, let's see what our old man wrote down in here.** " He jittered in excitement. Their dad was strange monster, no one really knew much about him or his past. There were no real clues or hints about him that were easy to crack open and solve. But with this, he could only imagine what their dad was like in the past.

"BROTHER? ARE YOU SURE DADDY ISN'T GOING TO GET MAD AT US FOR READING HIS DAIRY?"

" **relax pap. it's safe as long as we put it back where we found it.** " Picking a random marked page, he opened the book, setting himself against the chair so that Pap could read along with him. Not even a few sentences in, and yet he and Pap looked at each other with confusion for a brief moment before looking back at the page filled with wing dings.

Entire number ***,

This marks as the eighth year since we all have been forced here to the underground, there has been some progress in living status as some monster have adjusted their lives here properly enough to have families. Though some of us try to strive forward and hope for freedom one day to go back to the surface, I myself hope that it will never come true. I still remember that day clearly, like it was just moments ago and everything. The fire, that _horrible_ fire. I shudder whenever I even remember a glimpse of it. What I have seen many years ago, I never forget. Or forgive. Still, I can see the hope in other monsters eyes, and with great pity, I vow to find a way to help in any case that I can.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN BROTHER? WHAT DOES DADDY MEAN BY THIS?"

" **…** **i… i don't know pap.** " It was confusing. Fire? Freedom? Underground? What did it all mean? And why had their dad put it down like he and the other monsters were imprisoned? Flipping a few pages ahead, he stopped on a random page that seemed interesting enough.

Entire number ***,

My name and status has grown quickly throughout the underground. Fast enough that monsters that I pass by in the street often greet me by my name and ask me some questions that they hope I can answer for them. I am… flattered, if not unsteady for this amount of attention. I often have to hide my face in a book so none can see my face and recognize me, which proves to be a slim success as there aren't very many skeletons out there to blend in with. I knew I was getting myself into something that would be well over my probabilities, but I never expected this! In a crazy event, I knew I shouldn't have stepped in when things were going bad, and yet I did. Lives were spared yes, but it has consequently gained the attention of others. And my mind has been pushing itself to the limits of ideas and plans to help others, but so far I can think of none.

So far though, one of my inventions has proved to be a useful help for energy, making geothermal energy into magical electricity. It's a small prototype that has proven efficiency and great outcomes. Energy has to ways, the sun and our home the earth. If we can no longer use the sun for out power source, then maybe the earth can provide better?

He blinked, casting a glance at Pap. His eyes were glued to the pages, studying the words carefully. "IS… IS THIS TALKING ABOUT THE TIME DADDY SAVED PEOPLE WHEN ONE OF THE INVENTIONS WENT BAD?"

" **…** " He glanced at the pages, running a hand over the wing ding words. Their dad had told them the story of one inventor's machine going haywire and how he had rushed in to stop it. He didn't actually believe their old man, but Papyrus was so engulfed by the story he didn't want to shatter his brother's view of their dad. But now, reading this page, maybe their dad was telling the truth? Flipping more pages, he stopped on one page that was marked with a violet bookmark.

Entire number ***,

Today marks a big day for me. Our king Asgore has offered me a position to work as his head scientist. Of course I could not refuse such an offer, no matter how skeptical I feel about this. I find it some miracle that my actions have caught the king's attention. With new material to work with, this may be a new chance for my studies. Even for my main task. But for now, it shall wait. Others needs come before my own before I can even set to work on finding a way to free us all. Little steps, as my father had said to me. Right now, I need to work with finding a way to make my greatest invention… bigger. Its small size will not work for all of the monster kind, and I have decided that for it to work, it needs to be bigger, stronger, to last longer. There for, I have decided to give my project a name. The CORE. It will take some time before it will be fully complete, but it will be done.

His eyes stopped on that one particular word. CORE. He had heard of it, their dad would talk about it for hours on end about it. It was his main project and high focus. But it required so much studying and calculations to get it right that other scientists were brought in so it would work properly. For now though, they were just running on smaller counterparts for the time being. Pap shifted in his place, reaching over and flipped a couple pages, landing on one page.

Entire number ***,

The king has graciously given me permission to study a HUMAN soul. Though this is a great achievement for science, I must be careful with the approach of this study. There is no telling what I will find in this, but I will find out what there is with a human soul.

XXX

Incredible! A human soul, there are no words or scientific analyses that could comprehend to what I discovered! Even without the magic ability that we monsters have, they seem powerful enough to take down armies with little effort! Powerful enough that a simple human child could take down a full grown monster! … That… is a scary thought. Humans, they are not like us monsters. They feel and thrive just like us all… but they only care for their own kind. They can be cruel and malicious, yet kind and generous as well. Their souls are made up of so many things, so many powerful things!

… Could just a few more finally free us?

" **there it is again.** " He mumbled. " **free… what does that mean?** "

"IS… IS IT SAYING THAT DADDY WAS IN PRISON? AND WHAT IS A HUMAN?"

He shrugged, not taking his eyes off the pages.

"… WERE YOU IN PRISON DADDY?"

His eyes snapped off the page, looking over at Pap then over the armrest, flinching. There standing beside them petting Blaster on top the head was their dad. His face was unreadable, but he could see that he wasn't angry with them.

{Well, not exactly Papyrus.} Their dad signed, rubbing the top of Blaster's head affectionately. {It's not so much as I was imprisoned, but…} He looked at them, flashing them a small smile. {Then again, I'm not the only one to be imprisoned.}

"THERE'S MORE?"

{Much more my young one.} He went over to them, lifting them up and set himself on the chair. {So much more that you do not know yet.}

" **…** " He glanced at the dairy, eyes falling on one word that snagged at his attention. " **hey, pop? what's a human?** "

He watched as their dad's face made a shocked look before glancing at his hands, sighing. {I knew I forgot it here somewhere.} A hand grabbed the book away from him, shutting it and placing it on the very top of the book shelves.

"DADDY?"

{Yes Papyrus? What is it?}

"WHAT _IS_ A HUMAN?" Pap asked innocently, clinging to the fabric and looking at their dad with big eyes. "ARE THEY MONSTERS LIKE US?"

He could see that their pop was struggling to find an answer in his eyes that were darting left or right, trying hard not to look at Pap before giving up and looking at him and his bro. {Humans.} He signed with a floating hand, very slowly. {Are beasts.} He hugged them close, looking at them with… was… was that… fear? {They are… not like us, my little one. They do not feel, they do not care, and they do not show any compassion. They are heartless beings with dark black minds… They enjoy making others suffer in pain and misery, and are filled to the brim with hate and greed. They take what you love the most and destroy it… they take the things you hold dear to you, and tear them away from you forever…} Slowly, he lifted their chins so they would look him straight into his eyes. {If you ever see a human, my sons… run. Do not fight them. Do not stand up against them, just turn and run. They will kill you, and you cannot beat them… even if you tried.}

His eyes were lock on his dad's eyes. Never in his life had he seen his dad's eyes filled with fear. He always thought that he was fearless and strong, yet when he talked about these… humans, he was scared enough to tell them to run if they ever saw one.

"… WHAT IF… WHAT IF YOU'RE WRONG?"

Their eyes snapped over to Pap.

"WHAT IF… WHAT IF THEY AREN'T ALL THAT? WHAT IF THEY'RE JUST SCARED? OR CONFUSED? WHAT IF THEY HADN'T HAD ANYONE TO GUIDE THEM AND ALL THEY NEED IS… SOMEONE TO SHOW THEM A BETTER PATH?" He snuggled against their dad, gripping the fabric in one hand. "NOT ALL HUMANS CAN BAD. MAYBE, WITH A LITTLE HELP, THEY COULD BE GOOD." His eyes looked up at their pop, filled with hope and innocence. "JUST LIKE US?"

Silence hung over them as they stared at Pap in shock. " **… well, uh, i think that's, uh, possible. right pop?** " He glanced up at their dad, seeing the surprised and awed look on his face. Their dad gave him a small glance, then at his brother, slowly forming a smile on his face.

{Yes, I think it is possible Papyrus.}

* * *

" **…** " His body was stiff and cold, snow building on his body. A light gust of wind brushed past him, picking up the end of a bright red scarf half buried in the snow. It fluttered and twisted in the wind, waving like a small flag. Carefully, he bent down on one knee, scooping up the scarf in both hands and clutched it tightly in his bony hands. Small dust particles were still attached to the bright fabric, clinging to it like they wanted to hold on so desperately.

" **…** " He stood up, holding the fabric close to him. This was that was left of him. This small piece of fabric in his hands.

" **…** " Carefully, he wrapped it around his neck, tying it securely. It felt warm against his bones.

" **…** " He looked out in the direction of Waterfall, spotting the gleam of the toy knife in the darkness.

" **…** **heh.** " He tucked his hands in his pockets, casting a small glance at the scarf. " **pop was right papyrus… humans really are beasts.** " He mumbled lowly, burying his face in the woven fabric. " **… sorry dad…** " He looked up, feeling the cold burn in his left eye. " **but i ain't gonna run… not till i deal with this DIRTY BROTHER KILLER.** "

* * *

 **Blasters design was inspired by Zyhe on DeviantArt.**


	3. Papyrus, black

_Papyrus is excited to spend a movie night with his friends, but things quickly turn to the worst when his big secret is out and he locks himself away, not wanting to come out until an unlikely person steps up to the problem._

* * *

It had only been a year since the barrier had broken and the monsters freed, but it still felt like it was just yesterday when it happened. Yet when he woke up in his race car bed and looked out the window, he always expected to see snow falling down in Snowdin, only to be greeted by the sun's early morning rays, which he was happy to see each day. Unless it was raining… but that was okay too! It was something to look forward to each new day on the surface!

His brother felt otherwise each morning, mumbling once in his still half asleep state about something that had to do with resets? He shrugged it off, figuring he was just talking in his sleep. Still, it was nice to see something than snow each morning. And it was nice to learn about what the human called seasons. He was greatly surprised to see leaves change colors on the trees. He still didn't understand why his brother and the human were giggling at him for this. Oh well.

But as much as he liked the surface world, had it so many things up here that confused him. He tried to make some sense of these things, even with the human and his brother help, but he still didn't get much of what or how was.

Like for a certain star that he idled so much.

There was something about Mettaton that he just couldn't put a finger on it. Something which he was sure it had to be him that was the source of the problem. Why else would he stare at him?

It could be just because his was awesome, but then again that couldn't be it. Maybe it was his clothing? The human did do their best to help him pick out some cloths that would best suit him and his greatness. But that couldn't be it either. Mettaton always has this streak of correcting fashion sense for others. But he never commented on his clothing.

Now, he didn't want to feel rude about it, but Mettaton's constant staring was starting to feel very… unwelcoming.

Not a bad unwelcoming, but certainly not a good one. He wanted to ask the robot to stop or maybe ask him what the trouble was if he kept staring at him, but that would be rude, not to mention that this was METTATON! His big idol and number one superstar! He could just ask him what the problem was! A big star like him shouldn't be bothered by his insecurity!

No, he just had to deal with it. So let his idol stare at him for all he cared! If it doesn't hurt you, then it's not bad!

… Where had he heard that metaphor before?

"Papyrus?"

His head snapped down, smiling at the human as they stared up at him. "YES? WHAT IS IT HUMAN?"

They gave him a small concerned look. "Are you feeling okay? You've been kind of quiet for a bit."

" **yeah, it's not like you to be so quiet bro. what's up?** "

He looked over at his other side where his brother kept his pace in their walk to Alphys new lab, which happened to be just a few short blocks away from their house and Undyne's. In his opinion, it was a good thing that their homes were so close to being a walking distance away from each other. Any farther away and he was sure that his brother wouldn't even attempt to walk from their home, which was a complete copy of their old home from Snowdin now with an added room for their human friend whenever they decided to stay over, to Alphys'.

Now if he could just get his brother to do a little bit more exercise each day.

"OH, NOTHING INTERESTING! JUST WONDERING WHAT MISS ALPHYS HAS FOR OUR MOVIE NIGHT TONIGHT!" He smiled at his brother, half torn in shame and the other half in love of protectiveness. He wasn't telling his brother the whole truth, which he prided himself on doing each day, but he didn't want to worry his brother with his thoughts. A part of him was curious to know what Miss Alphys had planned out for tonight's movie night, but his thoughts were more focused on Mettaton and figure out why he kept staring at him.

" **is that it? well, can't blame you there bro. i'm kinda curious myself. what about you kiddo?** "

The human hummed eagerly, tightening their grip on his hand.

He smiled at both of them, picking his pace up slightly, thinking about what fun movie they would watch tonight. It wasn't long before the large white square building came into view.

" **finally, i was starting to work myself—** "

"SANS! NO!"

" **down to the** ** _bone_** **.** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU AND YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!" He screeched, having no clue why the human found his brother's terrible puns so funny.

" **take it easy pap. i'm only** ** _rattling_** **you up.** "

He groaned loudly, stomping up to the door. "I'M TELLING YOU SANS! YOU ARE THE WORST PUN MASTER I'VE EVER MEET!"

" **aw, i'm touched. you almost made a pun there.** "

"SANS!" He glanced over his shoulder, seeing his brother put a hand over his chest. "I'M SERIOUS! LAY! OFF! THE!—" He didn't finish his sentence as he looked back at the door, freezing in place as his eyes grew big.

"Oh! Why hello darling~" Mettaton, the same robot he was just thinking about moments ago smiled, waving a hand at him from the doorway.

"Mettaton!" The human cheered happily, racing over to the robot and enveloped one of his legs in a tight hug. "You made it!"

"Of course I did darling~ I promised that I would come and here I am." Mettaton smiled down at the human, bending over and picking them up and place them on his hip with ease. "Though I must say, I was beginning to worry that you three wouldn't show up. You certainly took your time to get here."

"THAT'S MY LAZY BROTHER'S FAULT!" He snapped out of his shock, point at his brother who stood beside him. "HE WOULDN'T WAKE UP SO IT TOOK US LONGER THAN EXPECTED!"

" **what? get real papyrus, you were using most of the time trying to find what to wear tonight.** "

"IT'S NOT MY FUALT! MY BATTLE BODY IS STILL GETTING CLEANED AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANY OTHER CLOTHES TO WEAR EXCEPT FOR THIS!" He gestured to the over baggy brown pants and red wool sweater, complete with his gloves, red boots, and signature scarf.

"Oooo~! You look fabulous darling~"

"… R-REALLY?" He asked, his smile growing even bigger when his idol nodded his head. "WOWIE! THANK YOU!"

" **if we're done with the fashion fanning here, i'd like to get this movie night started already.** " He blinked at his brother as they took one of his hands and lead him inside. A frown etched it way on his face. Something about Sans' voice sounded… edgy.

"Oh my, someone seems grumpy." He heard Mettaton comment, following closely by the door shutting and the clicks of high heel boots against the metal ground of the lab.

He shrugged it off however. No need to worry about it. He was sure that everything was fine. Everything will be fine.

* * *

 _NOT FINE NOT FINE IT WAS FINE WALLS CLOSING BLACK BLACK WHY WERE THEY BLACK?! WHY?! HAD TO HIDE HAVE TO HIDE NAME SOMEONE'S NAME SOMEONE'S CAN'T REMEMBER RUNNING HE WAS RUNNING RUNNING WHERE NO CULE SOMEONE WAS SCREAMING SOMEONE'S SCREAMING NOT HIM PROBABLY HIM CAN'T TELL TOO MANY VOICES SHOUTING WERE THEY SHOUTING AT HIM? HAD TO RUN HAVE TO HIDE DOOR THERE'S A DOOR RUNNING TO THE DOOR FUMBLING WITH THE DOOR CAN'T GET IT OPEN SOMEONE IS YELLING AT HIM CAN'T LOOK BACK AT THEM TOO SCARED THEY'VE SEEN IT BLACK DOOR FINALLY OPENS RUSHING INSIDE CLOSING THE DOOR BEHIND HIM LOCK FUMBLING WITH THE LOCK LOCK UNLOCK LOCK UNLOCK LOCK_ _ **STAY LOCKED**_ _LOCKED FALLING ON THE FLOOR CRAWLING ON THE FLOOR STUMBLING UP SOMEONE WAS STILL SCREAMING CLAWING AT HIS FACE BACKING UP FALLING DOWN AGAIN DOOR POUNDING SHOUTING SOMEONE'S NAME MORE POUNDING FALLING IN THE BATHTUB TANGLED IN THE SHOWER CURTAINS BACKING UP AGAINST THE WALL CAN'T BACK UP ANYMORE BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK_ _BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK_ _BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK_ _ _BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK_ _BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK_ _BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK_ CRYING HE WAS CRYING CLAWING HIS HEAD HANDS HAND BLACK RED BLACK RED BLACK RED RED BLACK BLACK RED BLACK BLACK RED RED BLACK RED RED RED BLACK WHY?! WHY?! BLACK RED BLACK RED BLACK REDREDREDREDBLACKBLACKBLACKBLACKREBLACDRKBLEDACK WHO WAS SCREAMING?!_

His senses were a mess, he was a mess, the items that he knocked over and onto the ground was a mess! Everything was a mess! He wasn't sure how long it was before his senses slowly started to work again, his mind slowly clicking into place as he registered a few things. He was in a bathroom, huddled inside the bathtub with its curtains wrapped around his shaking body, bones clicking against each other like mad. The door was locked and he could hear his friends pounding on it, asking him to come out and if he was alright.

No, he wasn't alright, but he couldn't tell them that, his voice was against him. It was scratchy and hoarse, probably from all the screaming that he did, and he couldn't muster enough strength to talk or say anything. No, he shouldn't tell them that he wasn't alright, he shouldn't worry them. He should just stay in here, away from his friends.

" **Pap! Pap, please tell me you're alright in there!** "

"… s… sans?" He mumbled weakly in his hoarse voice.

" **Papyrus, please come out! Y-you're worrying me here bro!** "

"S-S-Sans, calm d-d-down. W-we'll get h-him out, just g-g-give him some ti—"

" **NO! You don't understand! He could hurt himself o-or worse! I have ta! I need to!** "

"CALM DOWN! Having you worry won't help us out here!"

" **But—** "

"Papyrus? Can you hear us?"

"H-He stopped s-screaming for a w-w-while now."

" **Papyrus! Answer me!** "

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT YOU FLIPPING OUT?!"

"Why did he suddenly scream? Was it the movie?"

"N-No, I-I-I don't believe s-so Frisk. The m-movie wasn't t-that b-b-bad… unless i-it was s-s-something I d-didn't a c-count f-for! O-oh dear! Papyrus I'm so sorry!"

"Babe, no, don't cry! Aw jeez! PAPYRUS! Come on and get out here already! You're really worrying everyone out here!"

A small whimper of distress came from his throat, grabbing the edges of the curtain and huddling himself into a small ball as small as he could get. He wanted to disappear so badly right now. "… p-please… leave me alone." He covered the sides of his head, hoping to block out their cries and pleads. He just wanted everything to be quiet right now.

" **Pap, please say something, anything! I-I just need to know that you're alive in there.** "

"PAPYRUS IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THERE RIGHT NOW I'M BREAKING THE DOOR DOWN AND COMING IN THERE TO GET YOU!"

"Papyrus? Please answer us."

"I-I'm sorry i-if the movie did a-a-anything to o-offend you! I p-promise that w-w-won't h-happen a-again!"

" **Papyrus please!** "

"PAPYRUS! I'M GONNA BREAK THE DOOR DOWN AT THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE!"

"Papyrus? Please answer."

"P-papyrus I'm s-sorry!"

" **Pap! P-please!** "

"TWO!"

"We can help."

"I-I'll try to be more c-c-careful next time!"

" **PLEASE PAPYRUS! PLEASE ANSWER ME!** "

"Don't lock yourself away."

"J-just p-please come o-out!"

"THR—!"

" ** _LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU! JUST! LEAVE ME BE! I WANT TO BE ALONE! JUST GO AWAY AND LET ME BE!_** " Tears blurred his vision as he yelled at the top of his lungs, yet he didn't care. All he cared about was to be left alone, he wanted to be alone. He shoulders shook, burying his face in his knees. "… _JUST_ … LEAVE Me be… please…"

Silence overcame the room for a while.

" **…** **pap…** "

"… Alright you nerds, you heard him. Let's leave him be."

"B-but Undyne!"

"It's alright Alphys, I've seen this before. You just give him a bit of time and he's sure to come out on his own."

"Is that smart?"

"Eh, he'll be fine. There's nothing in there that he could hurt himself with. Now come on! We've got a mess to clean up."

His body shook more as he heard footsteps leaving behind the door. Orang tears were running down his cheekbones like small rivers.

" **pap.** "

He lifted his head slightly, looking towards the door. He could already imagine his brother pressing against the wood with a worried look on his face.

" **…** **i'll… i'll come back to check on you later… ky?** "

He nodded his head slightly, but remembered that his brother couldn't see him. Soon the room was silent again, leaving him to his thoughts, trying to remember what freaked him out enough to run away screaming and lock himself in the bathroom.

Thinking back, all he could clearly remember was sitting on the couch next to his brother and the human, watching the movie with Undyne and Alphys. They were all engrossed by the movie as it started to get to the good part and then… it happened. It happened so quickly that he didn't realize how fast things turned. One second he was lounging on the couch with his arms hanging lazily over the back with his brother leaned against his side and the human sitting on his lap, watching the movie with intensity, the next he felt something tugging off his gloves quickly, causing him to snap his arms away and turn to see who was doing such a thing as to take off his gloves then…

 _They saw._

Another feeble whimper penetrated the silence, clutching his now gloveless hands together. They saw his hands. They saw his horrible, horrible hands! That wasn't supposed to happen! He had done so well to conceal them for so long! No one was supposed to find out what was underneath them! Only his brother was allowed to know what was under them! Now they knew! They knew his terrible secret and will never look at him the same way ever again!

"Darling?"

Freezing and letting out a small gasp of surprise, he pressed himself further into the tub. "g-go away!" It took his just a simple second to figure out how soft and quiet his voice was now. There was a moment of silence before he heard something clicking, sounding like it was getting closer as it was getting slightly louder with each click till they stopped. He looked up slightly only to be greeted by the sight of his precious gloves. Quickly, he grabbed them; fumbling to put them on till he finally managed to get them on his hands again, back where they belonged. Another tear rolled down his face as he looked at them, feeling secure and whole once again.

"I'm…" Glancing upwards, he was greeted by a… rather surprising sight. Mettaton stood there, looking down at him with a look on his face that he couldn't put his finger on, locking his finger together. There was a brief tense silence between them. "… I'm… sorry." Mettaton sighed, something which was a remarkable feet for a robot to do in his opinion.

"…for… what?"

Mettaton sighed again, sitting down on the floor, hugging his knees close to his chest. "I'm sorry that… I caused you to freak out."

A skeletal brow went up on his face. "You? What did you do?"

The robot was silent, eyeing down to the ground. Occasionally however, he would glance up and look at his gloves. What an odd way for his idol to keep staring at—

"YOU TOOK OFF MY GLOVES?!" He shrieked, clutching his hands to his chest and backing into the tub.

"I was only curious darling, honest!" Mettaton placed a hand against his chest, sympathy and the look of regret on his robotic face. "I didn't know you would react in such a way! If I had known that you kept them on for a reason…" He trailed off, glancing off to the side and biting his lower lip.

"W-WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU GO AND DO THAT?!" Something inside his chest felt like it was cracking in two, fresh new tears building in his eyes again. He flinched as a white glove laid against his cheekbone.

"You always had those gloves on. I first merely thought that you wore them because they were a part of your battle body, or whatever you called it. But when I saw you still wearing them without that suit you're always wearing, I began to get curious." Mettaton frowned sadly, wiping a few of the tears that managed to escape his eyes away from his face. "At first for a while, I thought they were just to accompany your looks with your scarf and boots, but when you still had your gloves on and not the other pair, that put my mind into a great hunger for finding out what was beneath them."

He looked down, casting a glance at his gloves. "…"

"… I'm so sorry darling. I had thought to ask you about them, but I saw how you would refuse to take them off for anyone…"

He felt his head being guided up, looking back at Mettaton.

"It was bad of me to take them off your hands when you were distracted, even horrible of me when that caused you to freak out and panic like mad… I didn't see anything under them; the room was too dark for me to get a good glance at them. A-and you moved so fast that—"

"WHAT, COLOR?"

"… what?"

He bowed his head, griping his hands tighter against his chest and eyes closed tight. "WHAT COLOR SHOULD SKELETONS BONES BE?"

"… White. All skeletons bones are white in color… but I don't see why that has to do with—"

With quick motion, he tugged one glove off, sticking out the arm and showing his hand. His mistake. His terrible secret. His reason to never let anyone other than his brother see his weakness. He waited, waited for the scream or the shocked gasp or anything. What he didn't expect was the gentle hand gripping his.

He opened one eye, confused and greatly surprised by the soft contact. One of Mettaton's hands was locked onto his, tracing the each bone with surprising care and gentleness. White gloves against black bone. He looked over at Mettaton, confusion all over his face. Mettaton however had his eyes locked on his hand, looking interested than surprised like he thought he would have.

"… Darling… this is…" He started, twisting his hand over slowly. "… I'm… I've never knew that… this is so… interesting…" He gave him a slight glance. "I… I think I can… relate to why you would…" Mettaton smiled, but not in a happy manor. No, it was a smile he would see his brother have on his face sometimes when something was up.

It was a smile of sadness.

"… HOW?" He tilted his head, curious to understand how Mettaton, the Undergrounds number one idol and superstar, would ever possibly understand why he hid his secret from the world.

There was a look on his face that he didn't understand. Suddenly, he pulled both of his hands away, reaching for his own and pulled back his hair. His jaw almost snapped off at what he saw. Wires, circuitry, electronic items that he didn't know stuck out from that half-finished face. In place where an eye should be was a black orb, gleaming with pink lights in the inside.

"… Alphys did a wonderful job with my body… however she could not complete it. Not many materials in the Underground that could be used to finish it, she said. I can get the inner parts done and set but the out parts are not going to happen…" Mettaton frown sadly, tracing one of his hands lightly over his unfinished face. "… I can barely see out of this side of my face. Everything is just an out of focus colorless blur…" He looked at him, locking his good eye with his eyes. "It's atrocious. It completely sets off my whole look and it's a horrible reminder of…" He shook his head, placing his hair back over his face. "That's part of the reason why I always keep my hair like this. Not only is it stylish, but it also hides my ugly scar."

"… CAN'T MISS ALPHYS FIX IT NOW? I'M SURE THERE'S PLENTY OF MARTERALS SHE CAN USE UP HERE."

"Materials, darling. And yes, she could… but I don't want her to."

"WHY NOT?"

"…" Mettaton looked down, casting his uncovered hand a glance. "… Don't get me wrong when I say this, but… I prefer to keep my face just the way it is."

"NYEH?! WHY? YOU SAID SO YOURSELF THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT!"

"I don't, but…" He looked back up at him, smiling big. "I prefer to keep it that way. Having a body with no flaws or imperfections would be wonderful and grand… but…" He put a hand over the side of his face. "Having this imperfection… it really has… an impact on me… one which I could never part with in a million years and many more. Yes it's a cruel reminder, yes it clashes with the rest of my body… but it's the best thing I have to remind me of who I use to be. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

He stared at him, gawking, taking in what Mettaton had said. Slowly, he tore his gaze away from him to his hand, cringing slightly. "… DO… DO YOU KNOW WHY… WHY MY HAND IS LIKE THIS?" He held his hand up to his skull, looking back at his idol. "WHY I KEEP IT HIDDEN? WHY I NEVER TAKE OFF EITHER OF MY GLOVES?"

Mettaton shook his head slowly, looking at him intently.

"…" He glanced away, putting his hand down. "… IT… THEY WERE NEVER BLACK ALL THE TIME…" He started, closing his eyes. "IN FACT, THEY WERE WHITE. WHITE AS FRESHLY FALLEN SNOW, JUST LIKE THE REST OF MY BONES. JUST REGULAR WHITE… BUT… THAT CHANGED HOWEVER WHEN I WAS AT LEAST AROUND SEVEN YEARS OLD." His hands clutched together, bowing his head. "MY BROTHER AND I DIDN'T ALWAYS LIVE IN SNOWDIN. IN FACT, WE USED TO LIVE IN NEW HOME FOR THE FIRST COUPLE YEARS OF OUR LIVES." A smile came upon his face.

"I DON'T REALLY RECALL MUCH OF THOSE TIMES, JUST A FEW SNIP PiTS HERE AND THERE. MOST OF THESE YOUNG MEMORIES WOULD BE OF MY BROTHER AND HOW HAPPY WE WERE BACK THEN… AND… SOMEONE ELSE WAS THERE TOO… I CAN'T REMEMBER IF I EVER SAW THEM OR IF THEY WERE EVER REAL… BUT SANS SAYS THAT IT'S DUE TO THE FACT THAT I WAS SO YOUNG AT THE TIME…" Shaking his head, a sigh left his mouth.

"IT WAS A WEEK OR SO AFTER OUR BIRTHDAY, SANS AND I WERE OUT PLAYING WITH OTHER MONSTER CHILDREN ON THE PLAYGROUND. WE WERE HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME BACK THEN. BACK THEN SANS WAS MUCH MORE ENERGETIC THAN HE IS NOW. WE RAN, WE CLIMBED, WE CHASED EACH OTHER AROUND AND WE LAUGHED SO HAPPILY BACK THEN… THEN ONE OF THE OTHER KIDS INVITED US TO A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK, AND WE AGREED. THE RULES WERE SIMPLE. YOU JUST HAD TO HIDE SOMEWHERE AND WHOEVER HID THE LONGEST WON THE GAME. EASY RIGHT?"

"HOWEVER, BEEN YOUNG AS I WAS, I DIDN'T THINK THAT THE GAME WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYED ON THE PLAYGROUND. TRY AS I MIGHT, THERE WAS NO GOOD HIDING PLACES FOR ME TO HIDE IN, SO INSTEAD, I RAN OUT THE PLAYGROUND, TRYING MY BEST TO FIND AN EXCELLENT HIDING PLACE TO WIN THE GAME…" Another sigh left him as he rested his chin on top his knees.

"HOW FOOLISH IT WAS OF ME TO THINK THAT AN ALLEYWAY WAS THE BEST CHOICE TO HIDE IN. YOU WOULD EXPECT THEM TO BE EMPTY WHEN YOU STEP INTO ONE RIGHT? … NOT SO IN MY CASE WHEN I FOUND OUT. I WASN'T QUICK TO REALIZE THE DANGER I WAS IN BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE TO NOTICE A HUGE HAND GRABBING MY SKULL AND PULLING ME DEEPER INTO THE ALLEY…" A shiver went up his spine. "THE MONSTER WAS… NOT A VERY GENTLE PERSON. AND HIS BREATHE SMELLED MUCH WORSE THAN GARBAGE! … ANYWAY, I WAS IN DEEP TROUBLE. I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH OF HIS WORDS THAT HE SAID TO ME BUT I VAGUELY REMEMBER HE WAS TRYING TO USE ME FOR… SOMETHING. HE THEN TOOK OUT THIS BIG BAG, LAUGHING IN A WAY THAT WASN'T A VERY NICE LAUGH… AND THAT'S WHEN SANS CAME TO MY RESCUE."

"HE THREW A BONE RIGHT BETWEEN THE MONSTER'S EYES WHICH HE DIDN'T LIKE TOO MUCH, DROPPING ME AS HE HELD HIS FACE IN PAIN. SANS RAN OVER TO ME AND GRABBED MY ARM, PULLING ME UP AND LEADING ME IN THE DIRECTION OUT OF THE ALLEY… WE DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THE MONSTER HAD FRIENDS WITH HIM BEFORE THEY CAME AND BLOCKED OUT ONLY EXIT… SANS TRIED HIS BEST TO DEFEND ME, BUT HE WAS NO MATCH FOR THEM. WE WERE SOON BACKED INTO A CORNER WITH NO WAY OF ESCAPE, TREMBLING IN FEAR AS THEY GLARED DOWN AT US. AND THEN…"

His body started to shake, remembering what had happened next after that, tear welding up in his eyes again. "… they hurt him." His voice was quiet and soft, something he didn't think he could accomplish as he spoke. "One of them threw a punch right at his face, severely cracking it at one side. H-he… he fell to the ground in pain, c-clutching his face." His mind barely acknowledged the metal arms slowly wrapping themselves around his body. "I-I-I was so shock, so scared. I felt small and w-weak… they were going to hurt him again, ready to stomp him down…"

Opening his eyes, he looked at Mettaton, taking in the sorrowful look mixed with shock and pity on his face. "… That's when something inside me snapped… I remember it clearly. The white hot pain in my chest, the feeling of my arms burning like they were on fire, the explainable rush in my spine, and the pulsing feeling of power in my right eye…" He looked down at his hand, flexing the bony fingers. "… The sensation was overwhelming… even for me. It was the first time that I had used magic… and I had horrible control over it. At first it was alright, aside from the pain of my body feeling like it was in lava, and I could control it to a standard time… but then… it started to go out of control."

His hands shook as he lifted them to his head, clutching his skull like it would break and fall apart as he talked. "It burned everything that it touched, melting and frying with no stop in sight. Not even the monsters were spared from it… then it started to burn me. It was a slow and painful experience." His bones rattled together, filling the room with clicking noise. "First it started with the tip of my fingers, burning painfully on the inside and made its way to the outside of my bones. White slowly turned to grey, and grey slowly turned to a dark, dark black that slowly crept down my fingers…"

"Sans… tried to help me… but it was no use. My magic, though it couldn't hurt him, kept him far away from me. I was filled with fear. I wanted him to help me, to be by my side… yet I feared for his safety and wanted to keep him away so he wouldn't get hurt by my magic accidentally…" The clicking grew louder, and the arms tightened around him. He could feel the soft slow rubbing on his back, prompting him to calm down somewhat and continue his tale. "I tried to stop it, I tried to will it to go away and leave me be… but nothing worked as I was much too new at using magic for the first time in my young life." He shut his eyes, remembering the pain and agony he went through.

"I… I remember screaming in pain… wishing for it to stop… my hands soon were completely black and my arms were beginning to turn black too… I don't know what happened next after that… I must have passed out from the pain or such because then I remember waking up in the hospital with my brother at my side and my hands wrapped up tight." A shaky breath passed between his teeth, placing his gloved hand over his mouth. "H-half of h-his f-face was wrapped u-up, and he s-said that he would h-heal up but i-it was a long t-time before he h-healed."

"I on t-the other hand… my hands n-never healed. They remained b-black." He brought the uncovered hand in his line of sight. "I was… scared. I never used such m-magic in my young life… and I d-d-didn't use m-magic a-again for a l-long t-t-time. I was too afraid t-to use it again, fearing t-that if I-I did, it w-would be the same as l-last time… could you imagine it? Fearing to even look at your hands because you know they'll remind you how horrible your control over it the first time went? How you know that you failed to even manage to keep yourself from harming you?"

He picked up the discarded glove, slipping it over his hand till it was completely covered once again. "…" He looked at Mettaton, tears blurring his eyes though he could still see the sadness on his face. "These gloves… they're a gift from Sans a long time ago… they keep my magic in check even when I have control of it… I feel…" He turned his head away. "… safe, secure even with them on… but I still fear that… if I take them off… both of them, then my magic would… I feel a little safer with one glove on but never both of them off… they're special to me… they make me feel s-safe." His final strands of dignity snapped and tears flowed down his face freely, cupping his hands over his face to hide his shame.

He didn't pull away as he felt the arms wrap tighter around his from or pull him close in a tight uncomfortable yet welcoming and safe hug. "… I'm… so sorry… Papyrus…"

He continued to cry, slowly wrapping his arms around Mettaton's neck and held tightly as he cried into his shoulder, letting loss his emotions that he hardly cared that Mettaton had said his name for the first time they met. He didn't stop crying for an hour until every tear had left his eyes, falling asleep in his idol's arms as he stroked his skull lightly, humming a soft tune to him as he slept. If he was awake and turned his attention to the door, he would he notice that it was partly opened with a small outline of his brother standing partly out of view next to the doorway.


End file.
